


Rock and Roll Dreams

by castielshoneybee



Series: Dream a Little Dream [3]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreamsharing, F/M, No wife, RPF, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielshoneybee/pseuds/castielshoneybee
Summary: Alternate universe where soulmates share dreams in the months leading up to their meeting.The reader met her soulmate as a small child, but his family moved away. Has she lost him forever?





	1. Reader

“That's right! You'd better run!” You flew down the hallway, exhilarated. You turned a corner and ran into the first room you came to, the bedroom. You closed the door and entered the room, giggling and looking around for a place to hide. Suddenly, the door flew open, and you spun around as a figure hurled itself at you, tackling you to the bed. 

“Gotcha!” You giggled and looked at the face looming over yours. Blue eyes framed by a neatly trimmed beard peered back at you. 

“Robbie!” He grinned down at you, and you returned it. 

****

“Honey, wake up! It's time for school!” You sat up in bed. That was a weird dream. You were a grown up in it. You called the man Robbie, but that's the name of the little boy you play with in your dreams. Before you could think about it more, you looked at your mom and remembered what day it was. Your heart froze. The first day at a new school. You were scared. Your mom must've been able to tell. She pulled you into a tight hug. “Hey, it's okay! You'll make lot of friends!” With a final squeeze, she let you go and got up. “Get dressed, and I'll have your breakfast when you get downstairs.”

****

You watched your mom leave the school office, wishing with everything in you that she'd turn around, grab you up, and take you back home. The office lady touched your shoulder.

“You'll be fine sweetie, now let's go and I'll take you to your classroom." You followed her down the hall and into a room. It looked different than your old classroom, but somehow it smelled the same, which made you feel a little better. The office lady walked you over to the desk and introduced you to your new teacher. The other kids were playing in groups at stations set up around the room. Your teacher took you over and showed you your desk and cubby, where you stored your things before she steered you over to a group playing at a toy kitchen.

“Why don't you play here until it’s time to start our lessons. Kids, welcome our new friend.” She walked away, and you turned to look at them. A little boy with curly brown hair stood at the play stove with his back to you. He turned around, and his blue eyes lit up with recognition. 

“Robbie!” He dropped his plastic broccoli, ran over to you, and gave you a huge hug. It was so nice to see a familiar face. You knelt down with him on the rug and started to play. 

****

Years later, you thought of that day and realized what had happened. As a six year old, it somehow made total sense that the little boy you dreamed about was real. You never even thought to tell your mom about it. You didn't even think about it when your mom had told you about soulmates and soulmate dreams. It was when you were 15, and your best friend met hers. You cried in your mother's arms when you realized the implications. You’d met your soulmate when you were six, and you'd been inseparable. You were the best of friends until Robbie’s dad left them. His family moved away, and your parents hadn't kept in touch. You'd met him, and you'd lost him. You were going to spend the rest of your life alone.

****

You let yourself in the back door of the bar and headed to the office to stow your stuff. Jerry, your boss, looked up at you as you walked into the room. 

“Hey, can you change the marquee today? Here's a list of the bands that will be playing this weekend.” You grabbed the paper and the box of letters, then went out to the bar to sort them out. Thursday: Copper Toad. You'd heard them before. They weren't bad. Friday: You'll Shoot Your Eye Out. You really wished you'd asked for off on Friday. Those guys suck. And where the hell do they come up with these stupid names? Saturday: Louden Swain. You laughed. Like the guy from Vision Quest? That's a real deep cut right there. Man, two hipster bands in two days? What happened to good, solid rock and roll? You figured your weekend was going to consist of serving PBRs to a bunch of guys in skinny jeans and scarves. Chuckling, you gathered the necessary letters and headed outside. 

****

“Hey, Jerry. We're low on limes. I'm gonna run to the store before we open. Carolyn should be here any minute, so we're covered if I don't get back before we open.” Jerry yelled acknowledgment from the back as you grabbed your purse and some cash from the drawer. As you opened the back door, you saw a truck pull into the parking lot. You poked your head back in and yelled. “Jerry! The band's here!” You hopped in your car and pulled out.

The parking lot was filling up when you got back to the bar. It took you way longer than you'd wanted, but you weren't really surprised. Traffic on Hollywood Boulevard was a bitch at the best of times, let alone during prime drive time. You grabbed the limes and headed in, greeting Carolyn as you stepped behind the bar.

“Is the band all set?” You grabbed a cutting board and knife and began prepping the limes. Carolyn set a couple beers on the service bar.

“Yep. They're back in the green room. I just checked on them, and they're all good.” She turned to greet the women approaching the bar. You looked around as you were cutting the fruit and noticed that it wasn't your typical hipster crowd. Maybe you'd gotten it wrong. There were a lot of women here, and not one of them was wearing an ironic t-shirt, though there did seem to be a lot of flannel and more than a few beanies. Maybe you'd end up being pleasantly surprised.

****

You were in full swing when it came time for the band to start. You glided around the bar, popping beers and pouring liquor. You had your back to the stage when the crowd began to cheer. You leaned into the beer cooler to see what needed to be restocked when you heard the singer greet the crowd. 

“Hey, Los Angeles! It's good to be home!” The crowd cheered again, and you froze. That voice was somehow familiar. You straightened up and turned to face the stage. The singer had turned around to say something to the bassist. Skinny jeans. Curly brown hair peeking out from under a fedora. Maybe you weren't wrong about the hipster thing after all. You looked at the other band members. They all seemed to be around your age, and seemed pretty normal. The singer turned back to the microphone, and a memory flooded into your brain. That face, grinning and looming above yours. You gasped. Robbie. You'd forgotten about that last dream, the one you had the night before you met him. The one where you were grown ups. The music started. Definitely not a hipster band, but solid rock.

“Headed down to the country store, with a head full of bumble bees…” He was captivating. He had such a presence. He was a rock star. You couldn't move. You stared, vaguely aware that your mouth was open. Carolyn tapped you on the shoulder. 

“You okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Are you good for a minute? I just need to go to the bathroom.” She nodded, and you ran to the restroom. Your heart raced. You grabbed your phone from your pocket and googled Louden Swain. Unforgettable, impossibly blue eyes stared back at you from the photo on the results page. Rob Benedict. It was him. It had to be. You stood there stunned. Obviously, you couldn't do anything until after the show, so you managed to get yourself together and get back to work. You couldn't stop looking at him. You never thought you'd find him again, and there he was, thirty feet away from you, singing his heart out and absolutely commanding the room. By the time the concert was over, your stomach was full of butterflies. Everything in you said to run to him, but there was an enormous crowd around the merch table, and you had to do your job. You waited, going through the motions of tabbing people out, keeping one eye on the merch table. Finally, things started thinning out. Carolyn sidled up to you. 

“Got a crush?”

“Caro, he's my soulmate.”

“No way! How could you not tell me you were having the dreams?”

“That's because I had them forty years ago. We met when we were kids. He moved away, and I never thought I'd see him again.”

“Then what are you standing here for? Go!” She nudged you, and that finally got you moving. You came out from around the bar and walked across the room. You stopped about five feet from where the band was gathered, talking to a small group of fans. He had his back to you, giving a fan a hug. You waited until he let her go.

“Robbie?” You saw him freeze. He slowly turned around. His ethereal blue eyes met yours and, much like the day you first met, they lit up in recognition. He grinned and was in front of you in three steps, enveloping you in a crushing hug. He loosened his grip enough to lean back and look into your eyes. His left hand reached up to brush a strand of hair off your cheek.

“Is it really you? I thought you were lost to me forever!” You nodded, and he crushed you to him again. “This time, I'm never letting you go, okay?” You nodded against his shoulder, nuzzling into him, breathing in his scent. It was comforting, familiar. It was home.


	2. Rob

He heard her racing down the hall and stopped to yell after her. 

“That's right! You'd better run!” She'd had enough of a head start. He raced down the hall after her. He turned the corner. Which room was she in? The bedroom. He knew he'd left the door open before, and now it was closed. He swung the door open. She spun, face pink with exhilaration. He dove, landing on top of her on the bed. He looked down at her face. She was so pretty. “Gotcha!”

“Robbie!”

****

Robbie didn't think for too long about the dream he'd had. He dreamed stuff all the time. One time he dreamed he was a grown up and was driving a car, then it flew into outer space. He wondered if maybe the girl in his dream was his dream friend all grown up too, but then his mom called him down for breakfast, so he got up and got ready for school.

****

School hadn't started yet, so he and his friends were playing at the kitchen center. He heard his teacher say they had a new student, but he was busy cooking up some broccoli, so he didn't really pay attention. Then he turned around. It was her!

“Robbie!" He ran over to her and gave her a hug. He was so happy. Now they could play together in real life, too! He sat with her on the rug and handed her some plastic sandwich stuff.

****

Rob figured out she was his soulmate when he was twelve. His mother had sat him down to tell him about soulmates and shared dreams. Rob was confused. 

“But, Mom, if Dad was your soulmate, why did he leave?”

“Oh, honey. Your dad… he wasn't my soulmate. I met my soulmate when I was a little girl, and when I was about your age, he died in an accident.” Rob felt tears well up in his eyes. His mom was awesome. How come she had to have things so hard? He squeezed her tight.

“It's okay, Mom. You'll always have us kids.” She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed back.

****

A couple hours later, it hit him. Shared dreams. It felt like the world dimmed a little. He'd met his soulmate and lost her, just like his mom.

****

“Hey, Rob, is that it over there?” Rob looked in the direction Billy was pointing.

“Yep. Looks like it.” Rob pulled the car into the lot and parked. Billy motioned across the lot. 

“Mike and Norton beat us here.”

“Good. That means all the heavy lifting will be done.” They laughed as they headed for the back door of the bar.

****

Rob paced, waiting for showtime. It didn't matter how many times he performed, this part always made him nervous. He knew that once he got on stage, he'd be fine, but that didn't stop him from thinking about all the shit that could go wrong. He sipped his beer and continued to wear a path in the green room floor. He looked up at the clock. It was time. He took a breath and followed Norton toward the stage.

****

Rob was exhilarated. The show was one of the best they'd done. The energy had been incredible, and everyone had just been on fire. The guys headed out into the bar. Most of the fans hanging around the merch table were familiar faces. They greeted him with smiles and hugs. He made the rounds, chatting with old and new friends, signing merch, and taking pictures. Things finally started winding down. As he let a fan go after giving her a hug, he heard a voice behind him.

“Robbie?” He froze. He knew that voice. He'd heard it in a dream. That last dream before he'd met her. She'd said his name after he tackled her to the bed, when he was looking down at her and thinking about how pretty she was. He turned around, and there was her face. She was beautiful. His heart seemed to stop for a second. It was really her. He rushed to her and gathered her to him. She felt so comforting and familiar. He couldn't believe it. He'd thought she was lost, and here she was in his arms. He leaned back and looked at her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He finally found his voice.

“Is it really you? I thought you were lost to me forever!” When she nodded, he pulled her back into a tight hug. “This time, I'm never letting you go, okay?” He buried his nose into her hair as he felt her nod against him. His soulmate. He leaned back and cupped her cheek in his hand, then leaned in for a kiss that was forty years in the making. It was worth the wait.


End file.
